Vs. Kakuna
Vs. Kakuna is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 12/19/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn arrive in Sandalstraw Town, heading towards the Pokémon Center. The door to the center opens up, as Barry rushes out, crashing into Ian. The two fall backwards, as Piplup tumbles away. Barry: Hey! Watch where you’re going! I’m fining you! Ian: Good luck with that. Barry: Agh! Ian! How dare you run into me like that! I challenge you to a battle! Ian: (Groans) Didn’t we just do this? Barry: You either battle or pay! Those are your options! I don’t plan on losing again! Barry grabs Ian’s arm, dragging him away. Piplup sits up, as he runs after him. Dawn: Ah, he is as eccentric as I recalled him to be. Crystal: So now what? Conway: I suppose we go and watch. Ian and Barry are on the field, as Barry throws his Pokéball and chooses Torterra. The others make it over to watch. Torterra: Torterra! Barry: Alright Torterra! Let’s get our practice in before the big race tomorrow! Dawn: (Intrigued) Race? Barry: That’s right! There’s a Pokémon Race in a few days, and Torterra and I plan to win! Ian: They have those here too? Dawn: That sounds, intriguing. Barry: Enough chitchat! Choose your Pokémon! Ian eyes Torterra down, as he contemplates. Piplup is sitting turned away from the battlefield, as if not expecting to be chosen. Ian grins. Ian: Piplup. Piplup: (Surprised) Lup? Piplup runs onto the field, eager and ready to go. Crystal: Piplup looks eager to go! Conway: Considering that Ian usually chooses another Pokémon and Piplup gets upset, it’s happy to see the change. Dawn: But Piplup lost to Torterra before. This battle may end bad for them. Ian: Piplup use Bubble Beam! Barry: Wood Hammer! Torterra charges forward, its tree being surrounded in a green energy log. Piplup fires Bubble Beam, Torterra plowing straight through it. Torterra swings Wood Hammer down, Piplup jumping back and riding the shockwave. Piplup flips and lands on his feet, as Torterra charges in for Crunch, energy fangs forming around its body. Ian: Whirlpool! Piplup glows bluish white, firing a vortex of water at Torterra. Torterra Crunches through the Whirlpool, causing it to collapse and spray the area. Piplup is surrounded by a yellow outline with a beak, as he spins with Drill Peck, slamming into Torterra. Torterra holds its ground, as Piplup is deflected upward. Barry: Torterra, chase it down with Giga Impact! Ian: Piplup, spin away with Drill Peck! Piplup spins with Drill Peck, as Torterra chases after it. It is surrounded in purple swirling energy. Torterra speeds up, ramming Piplup from behind. Piplup is blasted back, tumbling on the ground. Ian: Bubble Beam! Piplup struggles to stand up, as it glows pink. Everyone gasps in amazement, when Piplup clenches up and strains to resist. The pink glow stops, Piplup stopping the evolution. Ian: Piplup? Piplup looks embarrassed and upset, as he runs off into the bushes and disappears. Ian runs off after him, disappearing as well. Barry: Hey! Get back here! I’m fining you if you don’t return! Dawn: What happened? Crystal: I’ve never seen a stop in an evolution before. Conway: It’s rare, but it does happen. One of Ian’s other Pokémon did the same thing. Let him work it out. They’ll be fine. End Scene It is nighttime, as Piplup stumbles through a forest. Piplup sits down, exhausted and hungry. Piplup grumbles in irritation, as he looks around. He sees a Pecha Berry in a tree, Piplup salivating from it. Piplup fires Bubble Beam, hitting into the branches of the tree and knocking the Pecha Berry down. Piplup: (Avidly) Lup. Piplup walks as if in a trance towards the berry with flippers out. A Kakuna drops from the tree as well, angrily chirping at Piplup. Kakuna: Ka! Kakuna Kakuna! Kakuna hops forward, intercepting Piplup from the berry. Piplup gets angry, and fires Bubble Beam at Kakuna. Kakuna counters with Poison Sting, blocking it. Piplup then spins forward with Drill Peck, sending Kakuna flying. Piplup approaches the berry again, when Ian comes in and picks it up, Piplup upset. Piplup: Piplup! Lup lup lup! Piplup! Ian: You’ve been gone all day. You must be hungry. Ian sits down, leaning against the tree. He holds the Pecha Berry out, as Piplup rushes over, chowing down on it. Ian: You don’t want to evolve, do you? Piplup: (Mouth full) Lup? Ian: That’s the reason you ran off. You didn’t want to evolve, but you didn’t want to disappoint me. As we keep going, evolving might be the only way of beating foes like Paul and Barry. Piplup: (Ashamed) Lup. Ian: But that doesn’t matter. Ian reaches into his pocket, as he pulls out his Everstone. He twirls it around in his fingers, Piplup watching intently. Ian: My mom gave this to me on my tenth birthday. The desert holds all sorts of gems, but this was all she could dig up around our home. I didn’t care though, it was one of the coolest things I’d ever owned. This was the only thing I took with me when I, uh, left home. Besides the clothes on my back and the new jacket to go with it. With that old jacket gone, this is all I have left to remind me of home. Ian stops twirling the Everstone, revealing a heart carved into the Everstone. He smiles at it, then hands it to Piplup. Ian: You wanna stop evolving, you’ll need to hold onto this. The Everstone prevents a Pokémon from evolving. Piplup takes it, as the Everstone and Piplup shine white. The Everstone is absorbed into Piplup, him looking for it. Ian chuckles. Ian: That thing’s come in handy a few times. But hopefully this will last a long time. Now come on buddy. Ian stands up, Piplup doing the same. Ian: Barry won’t let us go without finishing that battle. Piplup: (Reassuringly) Piplup! Kakuna: Kaku! A swarm of buzzing occurs, Ian’s entire body tensing up. They look up, seeing that they were surrounded by Beedrill. The Kakuna from earlier chatters and causes the Beedrill to become enraged. Ian’s eyes widen as his pulse races, his right leg trembling. The Beedrill all fly down at them, as Piplup shakes at Ian’s leg to get him to move. Piplup: (Frantically) Piplup! Piplup lup lup! Ian doesn’t move or respond, his terrified gaze still stuck on the Beedrill. Piplup: PIPLUP! Piplup forms Whirlpool, it being a vortex swirling around the two. The Beedrill slam into the Whirlpool and are repelled, them flying off. Ian shakes off the shock, as he looks down at Piplup. Ian: Sorry about that, buddy. I’ve, had troubles with Beedrill in the past. Thank you for that. Now come on, let’s go back. End Scene It is late at night, the clouds covering the moon leaving it pitch black. Barry paces back and forth, angry. Barry: Where is he?! He’s kept me waiting for hours now! I’m fining him so bad! Ian: That won’t be necessary. Barry spins around, Ian and Piplup returning. Barry: Finally! Took you long enough! Ian: Where’d the others go? Barry: Back inside for bed. It is pretty late. Ian: Well, let’s get to it, then. Barry: You bet! Torterra, come on out! Barry throws his Pokéball, choosing Torterra. Torterra: Torterra! Ian: Alright Piplup. Let’s wrap this up. Piplup: Piplup! Barry: Giga Impact! Ian: Drill Peck! Torterra charges forward with Giga Impact, as Piplup spins with Drill Peck. Piplup travels to the side of the Giga Impact, the force increasing Piplup’s spinning speed. He arcs up to the sky, and slams into Torterra’s back, causing its legs to buckle and slammed into the ground. Barry: Quick, Wood Hammer! Torterra uses Wood Hammer, knocking Piplup off its back. Piplup skids on his feet, eager for more. Barry: Now wrap it up with Frenzy Plant! Ian: Drill Peck! Piplup spins with Drill Peck, as Torterra gets back on its feet. Torterra glows with a green aura, stomping the ground. Large roots break out of the ground, shooting tip first at Piplup. Piplup leans and spirals as he soars through the roots, as one rises up as a shield. Piplup crashes into it, being knocked back. The other roots come around and boar into Piplup, as he drops to the ground defeated. Barry: Yeah! We win! Torterra: (Excited) Tor, tor! (Yawns) Tor. Barry: Yeah. (Yawns) I agree. Time to call it a night. Barry returns Torterra, as he heads back into the Pokémon Center. Ian picks Piplup up, him exhausted. Piplup: Lup. Ian: Great job. Now, let us rest as well. Main Events * Piplup begins to evolve, but stops. * Ian gives Piplup his Everstone to prevent Piplup's evolution. * Ian and Barry battle, with Barry winning. * The group learns of a Pokémon Race coming up. Characters * Ian * Barry * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) (main) * Torterra (Barry's) * Kakuna * Beedrill (several) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Stopped in the Name of Love! ** It featured Piplup resisting evolving and his trainer giving him an Everstone. ** It featured a swarm of Bug type Pokémon that has attacked the trainer before attacking again and Piplup saving them. * Ian reveals that he received his Everstone on his tenth birthday from his mom, the same as his original jacket. The stone also has a heart carved into it. ** These two items have been his constant items throughout the franchise. ** Ironically, both of these revelations occurred in an episode where Barry was featured. * It is implied that Ian ran away from home following his tenth birthday. The clues are him figuring out the right words to say about it and he only went with the clothes on his back. * Ian is revealed to have develop a fear of Beedrill following the incident in Vs. Carvanha when they attacked and injured his leg. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn